menfandomcom-20200214-history
Vadims Vasilevskis
Vadims Vasilevskis ( Riga , January 5 1982 ) is a Latvian javelin thrower . He belongs to the best javelin throwers in the world. Due to the strong opposition he faces of his compatriotsĒriks Rags and Voldemārs Lūsis has not yet succeeded him to be (as of 2006). Latvian javelin champion He took part in the three Olympics . Content [ hide ] *1 Career *2 Personal bests *3 Honours **3.1 javelin *4 External links Career [ edit ] In 1999 Vasilevskis was his first international competition, the World Championships B-juniors in Bydgoszcz , eliminated in the qualifying round. In Santiago , a year later, he was eighth at the Junior World Championships with 68.14 m In 2003 he won silver at the World Military Games in Italy Catania . This competition was won by the Russian Aleksandr Ivanov . His best performance earned Vadims Vasilevskis in 2004. At the Athens Olympic Games , he won an unexpected silver medal behind the Norwegian Andreas Thorkildsen (gold) and the Russian Sergei Makarov (bronze). He threw in Athens a personal best of 84.95. His compatriot Voldemārs Lūsis was with 79.27 eliminated in the qualifying round, while Ēriks Rags did not exceed 83.14 and had to be satisfied with seventh place. That same year he also won the European Cup with 82.44 winter by his compatriot Ainars Kovals and Finn Teemu Wirkkaladefeat. At the European Championships 2006 in Gothenburg Vasilevskis was fourth. Also at the world championships in 2007 in Osaka , he fished with a fourth place just behind the medals.Earlier in July that year he improved in Estonia, his personal best to 90.73 and he won with a best of 83.92 this season is the gold medal at the Universiade . In 2008 he took part in the Olympics , where he finished in the javelin throw with 81.32 ninth, after he had thrown two days earlier. 83.51 in qualifying Vasilevskis was also the bearer of the Latvian flag at the opening ceremony in Beijing . Personal records [ Edit ] Honours [ edit ] javelin [ edit ] ;Championships *2000: 8th World Juniors - 68.14 m *2003 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgMilitary World Games - 77,81 m *2004: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgOS - 84,95 m *2004: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgEuropean Cup Winter - 82,44 m *2004: 8th World Athletics Final - 76.28 m *2006: 4th Euro - 83,21 m *2006: 4th World Athletics Final - 83,26 m *2007: 4th World - 85,19 m *2007 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgUniversiade - 83,92 m *2008: 9th OS - 81,32 m *2009: 4th World - 82,37 m *2009: 4th World Athletics Final - 81,86 m *2011: 12th in jellyfish. Cup - 75,23 m *2012: 21th in jellyfish. OS - 72,81 m *2013: 7th in jellyfish. Cup - 79,68 m ;Golden League podium *2006 Bislett Games - 88,09 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *2006: Weltklasse Zurich - 82,50 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svg *2008: Meeting Gaz de France - 85,61 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *2009: Meeting Areva - 82,82 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svg *2009: Memorial Van Damme - 82,42 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svg ;Diamond League podium *2011: Memorial Van Damme - 85,06 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *2012: Prefontaine Classic - 84,65 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *2012: Herculis - 81,90 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg Category:1982 births